


Sonic and the Room of Requirement

by Katiemonz, theashemarie



Series: Sylvania School of Magic [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Echidnas are relevant, Eggman isn't the bad guy...?, Gen, Mighty and Ray are ghosts, No cursing... yet, Sonic Knuckles friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemonz/pseuds/Katiemonz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theashemarie/pseuds/theashemarie
Summary: Hell, a few weeks ago, Sonic was just an orphan. Now he’s… Well, he’s still an orphan—but he’s a magical orphan.Sylvania School of Magic: a place where mobians of all shapes and sizes come to learn magic! Sonic the Hedgehog is in for the ride of his life when Chaos and magic collide, plunging him into a world of secrets, powers, rule-breaking, and, well... homework. Originally on Tumblr, now available on AO3!





	1. The Letter Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic a repost of a story found on Tumblr at [Sylvania School of Magic](http://sylvaniaschoolofmagic.tumblr.com/). The blog has more content than just the written story, and features character profiles, art, comics, and behind the scenes stuff! If this story really catches your eye, we highly recommend checking it out. Sonic's first year at Sylvania is already complete and posted to Tumblr, but we know there's a whole huge audience here on AO3 that would probably love this :)
> 
> This story is easiest to read if you have at least a little bit of Harry Potter knowledge, as Sylvania is a Hogwarts analogue. As long as you understand the four houses and how the magic generally works, you're good to go! This story originally started out as just the two of us trying to sort Sonic and his friends into Hogwarts houses, and it really exploded from there. We really love the world and relationships we've created, and we hope all of you do too. Enjoy!
> 
> -Katie and Ashe

All of Sonic’s birthdays had came and went without much pomp and circumstance. Living in a small orphanage in Green Hill for as long as he could remember, there was never enough money, supplies, or cheerfulness to spare on any one child’s birthday. A song at dinner, a cupcake with a candle in it, a few small presents. That was all anyone ever got. Sonic didn’t mind, he understood why the celebrations were more humble than most other kids’. The orphanage tried its best to provide the kids with everything they needed, and unfortunately, there wasn’t much left over for parties.

Most of the other children who lived in the old building spent their birthdays playing with their friends, exploring Green Hill and making their own fun. The small, blue hedgehog didn’t exactly have many friends of his own, though. Not because he was disliked, but because strange things always seemed to happen around him, and the other kids didn’t want anything to do with that.

As if being able to run at the speed of sound wasn’t weird enough, just last week he’d woken up grumpy and his cereal began to boil. He had no idea how it could have happened, but it did. And that was far from the first time anything like that had happened.

Today was Sonic’s eleventh birthday, and like many before it, he’d spent it mostly alone. He’d gotten well wishes and congratulations, but no one invited him out to play ball, or explore the area, or buy comic books or climb trees. So he climbed up to the roof, one fist full of puffy dandelions, and sat down on the shingles. He liked it up here. The late June sun kept the roof warm, and the breeze that blew by was refreshing and smelled of the sea. He could just almost see over some of the surrounding treetops, and he could see down the dirt road that led to the orphanage for quite a ways. He often pretended this was his own personal pirate lookout, and he had to keep an eye out for pirates or sea monsters approaching. He couldn’t yell whenever he imagined anything approaching, though. The caretakers didn’t like it when he was up here, and the less obvious he was about it, the better.

He held one of the white dandelions in front of his face, twirling it around in his fingers. He could make a wish on it, but maybe he should just save his wishes for the birthday candle he would blow out later? Did wishes count if you made a bunch of them in the same day? Just to be on the safe side, he blew the puff away, no wish on his breath. There wasn’t much to wish for that he hadn’t wished for before, anyway.

He spent much of the afternoon in this way. Laying on the roof, basking in the sun, daydreaming as he blew away dandelions. No one bothered him, though he could hear the kids playing in the yard wondering where all the white bits of fluff were coming down from. It was nice, but the hedgehog couldn’t help but wish for a little more excitement.

His ears twitched as he heard the flapping of large wings, coming from the too-tall trees. He turned his head to look at the distant bird, which was surprisingly large. He hadn’t seen many birds bigger than a robin in his short life, but he knew what it was immediately. It was an owl, light brown with a white face, flying in the direction of the orphanage. “Huh,” Sonic said to himself, raising an eyeridge. That was weird. He thought owls were usually awake during the nighttime? It was still early afternoon. As it flew closer, he noticed something clutched in its talons. Was that… a letter?

To his surprise, the owl landed on the roof, very close to him in fact. It dropped the letter near his hand, but the wide-eyed birthday boy was too busy staring at the animal, keeping himself completely still. The owl didn’t move, staring back at him for a few moments. It tilted its head to the side and ruffled its feathers. Sonic, without moving his head, tilted his eyes down at the letter that rested by his fingers. The envelope seemed to be made of a heavy parchment, and closed with a red wax seal. His emerald eyes moved back to the owl, who was still looking at him. His fingers stretched until he felt the envelope under them, and in one quick motion, scooped the letter up and clutched it to his chest. The bird didn’t react to the sudden move, other that hooting softly and turning its head to the sky. Satisfied that its letter had been delivered, the owl spread its wings and dove off the roof, flying away more quietly than it had arrived.

Sonic swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Well, that was certainly… weird. Who would have an owl deliver a letter? A letter apparently meant for him, no less? He decided to simply roll with it, and once the bird was out of sight, he pried the letter from his chest and inspected the envelope. The wax seal had a strange coat of arms on it, featuring a feral badger, lion, snake, and an eagle. It had a swirled letter ‘S’ in the middle of it. Whatever the symbol meant, it looked important. He flipped the envelope over, making sure it was actually addressed to him. Written in green ink that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, the envelope read:

Mr. S. Hedgehog

Green Hill Orphanage

Green Hill

South Island

Obviously, this bizarre letter was meant for him. He eagerly ripped it open, wondering what could be inside. The paper inside felt as thick as the envelope itself. The hedgehog pulled it out and unfolded it, realising that whatever this letter was, it seemed more serious than a birthday card.

Written in the same green ink as the address, the letter read:

SYLVANIA SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Dillon Pickle

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Hedgehog,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Sylvania School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

A representative from Sylvania School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will arrive to meet you tomorrow, to answer any questions you or your guardians may have pertaining to the magical world and our School.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

(and then a swirly signature he couldn’t quite make out,)

Vanilla Rabbit

Deputy Headmistress

Sonic stared at the letter blankly. Was this… some sort of prank? If it was, it seemed really elaborate. Training an owl to deliver a letter, getting this fancy wax seal, the shimmery ink… for what? To send him a letter saying he got accepted to a _wizard school?_ It made no sense. Plus, wizards and magic weren’t real. Sure, he could run at the speed of sound, but… well, maybe that was some sort of genetic mutation or something. Perfectly logical.

But then, the boiling bowl of cereal from the other day…

No. There was no way. He wasn’t _magic_. That was impossible… wasn’t it? He reread the letter again, and again, and a fourth time, just to be sure he read it correctly. That he, the weird possibly-mutant orphan kid, had been accepted into a school for witches and wizards.

Well, at any rate, if someone was going to come by tomorrow, they would probably have the answers he was looking for. Maybe some proof that this wasn’t just a big joke. He scanned the rest of the contents of the envelope, finding a list of school supplies and a train ticket for the Station Square train station. _The ticket looks pretty legit, at least,_ the hedgehog thought, turning it over in his fingers. _If this does all turn out to be fake, at least I might be able to take a vacation with this. I’d love to get out of this place…_ He sighed, tucking everything back inside the envelope and lying down on the warm roof. He’d love to leave the orphanage, go off to some fancy magic school. Probably make a bunch of wacky magical friends, and go on whimsical magical adventures. Maybe this was the kind of exciting birthday he’d been hoping for. A big part of him knew it was too good to be true. This was just some kind of prank, meant to capitalize on his childhood wonder and give him hope that could never be there. But a significantly smaller part of him clutched the letter tight with both hands, holding onto those dreams and refusing to let go.

He would find out the truth tomorrow. And so, he held his breath and waited.


	2. The Letter Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is scheduled to come and explain this whole ‘magic school’ thing. Sonic just needs some proof that it’s all real.

The next morning, Sonic woke up early, full of excitement. He tried to keep his hopes from getting too high, but it was hard when his hopes concerned a freakin’  _ magic school.  _ He snuck out of the room he shared with the rest of the boys in the orphanage, careful not to wake any of them up. The sun had just barely peaked over the hills that gave the zone its name, so the room was just starting to get light. The young hedgehog had barely slept that night, shooting up every time he heard an owl hoot outside. When he finally did fall asleep, it was very light and not terribly restful. So he opened his eyes and crept down the hallway at the first sign of light and sat himself down right by the front door. Someone from this so-called magic school was going to come to visit today, and he wasn’t going to miss them.

Sonic had showed the people in charge of the orphanage his letter the night before, after dinner. He hadn’t shown it to any of the other kids; only the youngest would believe an  _ owl _ gave it to him, much less he was apparently a  _ wizard _ , and he didn’t want to risk anyone taking it and ripping it up to make him mad. Even when he showed it to his caretakers, he did so in a hushed voice, once everyone else had gone. They were skeptical, as he expected them to be, telling him that magic wasn’t real and that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. But if someone did come by the next day to discuss his future education, they would indeed talk with them. So, unable to do anything else, Sonic waited.

The other boys and girls questioned the hedgehog’s behavior as they woke up, wondering just what was so important to him that he needed to wait by the front door so early. The speedster paid them no mind, just peeking out the windows and waiting more patiently than he’d ever done before.

Which is to say, he waited patiently for all of two hours before he got uncontrollably restless.

He got called for breakfast, eating his cereal quickly. He was the first to finish and rushed back to the door, but no one was outside yet. He pressed his hands and face against the glass, whining quietly. “C’mon… Hurry up already…” He groaned. He peeled his face off the window and slunk back down to the floor. He felt like he’d been waiting forever, but it was still only 9 o’clock. It was possible that this person wouldn’t show up until noon. Or until dinner time. Or they might just not come at all. Maybe the letter wasn’t real, or if it was real, maybe it was all a mistake. He wasn’t a wizard after all, they couldn’t take him to the school, and he was just going to be stuck in Green Hill for the rest of his life.

His heart nearly came to a stop when he heard a knock at the door. But that wasn’t possible, he could see the long road leading up to the orphanage from the window, and there had been no one there. No one except him could have appeared that quickly. Must’ve been the wind or something.

There was another knock, and in one smooth movement, Sonic leapt to his feet and ripped the door open. In front of him stood a rabbit woman, on the taller side with light brown fur. She wore a long black dress with poofy sleeves and yellow accents, and a stereotypical pointed witch hat. She had papers in her hand and a kind look on her face, something eager and motherly twinkling in her chocolate eyes. Sonic almost didn’t notice, but there was a small bunny girl peeking out from behind the older Rabbit’s dress-- the lady’s child, most likely. The girl looked even younger than he was, but he couldn’t see much more of her than that.

“Hello, might you be Sonic the Hedgehog?” the woman asked politely, smiling. Sonic swallowed a lump in his throat that formed all of a sudden. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so nervous, but he could barely find his voice. He quickly nodded, not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing and looking like an idiot. “Wonderful! It’s lovely to meet you, dear. My name is Vanilla Rabbit, you can call me Professor Vanilla if you’d like. I’m a teacher at Sylvania. I take it you received your letter?”

The hedgehog held up the folded piece of paper that was still in his hands and nodded again. “What do you teach?” he asked, realizing after he said it that he probably should have said hello first. He mentally scolded himself, but Professor Vanilla didn’t seem to mind.

“Herbology, everything to do with magical plants! There’s an awful lot of plants with magical uses, and it’s important information for every student to know. My daughter Cream here loves helping out in the greenhouses. Don’t you, Cream?” she asked, turning sideways to reveal the small girl hiding behind her. Cream yelped and ducked back behind her mother’s dress. Vanilla chuckled, patting her on the head. “Oh, she’s just shy, but she always warms up to new students quickly. Oh,” she turned back to Sonic, “I’m sorry dear, is there an adult home I can speak to?”

 

The next hour consisted of the professor explaining things to one of the orphanage’s caretakers: that magic was real, there was apparently a whole secret magical culture that was kept secret from Muggles (non-magical people), where the school was, what kinds of things Sonic would be learning and how he could apply them later in life. Vanilla opened the conversation by pulling out her wand and making her papers fly across the room and land in a neat pile on the desk where the caretaker sat. After that, Sonic hung onto every word she said, or at least, he tried to. After about a half hour of non-stop talking, he started to get bored. It was all fascinating stuff, and the fact that it was all  _ real  _ still amazed him, but he didn’t do well sitting still and just listening for long periods of time. He eyed Cream, sitting in the chair next to him, quiet and still as a doll.

_ “Hey,”  _ he whispered, trying to get the girl’s attention. She quickly turned her head towards him, not expecting him to say anything to her. He smiled, waving gently with his hand. Cream smiled a little bit too, and shyly raised a hand in response. Sonic silently felt relieved-- finally, a kid who wasn’t weirded out by him, or just weird in general. He couldn’t help the sentiment. He grew up in an orphanage. Some kids were just weird.  _ “So you’re a wizard too, huh?” _

_ “Girls are witches,”  _ she corrected him, her voice almost impossibly quiet.  _ “And I think so! I’ve already done a little bit of magic on my own. Just stuff like making wildflowers bloom and jumping really high when I play jump rope, though…” _

_ “Still more than I’ve done!”  _ Sonic shrugged.  _ “How old are you?” _

_ “Seven.” _

_ “Cool, cool. And you already know all sorts of stuff about magic… Jeez, I’m gonna be so far behind, aren’t I?” _

_ “Maybe a little bit, but everyone starts off at the same level at Sylvania. Even the kids who grow up around magic don’t have that big of a head start when it comes to knowing how to do spells and stuff. ‘Least, that’s what Mama always says,”  _ the small bunny said, starting to come out of her shell a little bit more.

The caretaker behind the desk shot Sonic a look, telling him to pay attention. He nodded slightly, annoyed that he got caught. This wasn’t school, not yet anyway. He smiled apologetically to Cream, hoping to talk to her more later. The girl smiled back, and they both returned to listening to Vanilla speak.

“... and that’s where he can buy all the supplies on his list for school, like his robes and books and his wand.”

“Right, the supplies list…” the caretaker muttered, lowering her voice. “I’m afraid we might not have enough money to cover the costs. As it is, all the children attend free public school, and money is still tight around here. I’m not sure how we’ll be able to afford it. We’ll try our best to get what we can, but…” She trailed off, trying not to look Sonic in the eye. It always hurt to see kids disappointed.

Vanilla shook her head. “Nothing to worry about. Gringotts-- it’s the wizarding bank-- has a trust fund set up for Muggle-born children who wouldn’t otherwise be able to afford the supplies. I’m sure Sonic would qualify,” she said, and the caretaker’s face instantly relaxed. “Actually, if you’d like, I’m heading to Diagon Alley later today anyway to pick up a few things. Cream and I would be happy to bring Sonic with us.”

The caretaker sighed. “I really shouldn’t since I just met you, but… I don’t know how else we’d get him there. I can’t really afford to leave for the day, there’s too much to do around here and not enough hands to do it.”

Sonic raised his hand into the air, smiling proudly. “I can take care of myself! You don’t have anything to worry about!”

“When it comes to you, there’s always something to worry about,” she groaned. “Fine, you can go. Just  _ promise _ to behave. And you’re not buying an owl!”

“Yes ma’am!” the hedgehog said, smile about a mile wide. Today was turning out to be amazing. Magic was real. He was going to a school for witches and wizards.  _ And he was going to go wizard shopping. _ It didn’t get much better than that.


End file.
